Battlefield Veteran
Battlefield Veteran is a rewards scheme for owners of various Battlefield games. It is currently calculated by adding all the owners registered Battlefield games together minus one. This does not include demos, betas, expansions and booster packs, although they can still be registered for show. Battlefield 2142 Battlefield 2142 was the first example of the veteran program where a user could save their Battlefield 2 name in Battlefield 2142 and receive a red number "2" by their name in 2142. This reward is currently retired. Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company was the first game to feature the new veteran reward system, it started with the Find All Five initiative where players who registered their previous Battlefield games on the veteran.battlefield.com website which would unlock the F2000 Belgian Assault Rifle available for multiplayer in game use. The players' "Veteran Rank", which was the amount of previous Battlefield games they had registered, was displayed on the scoreboard and leaderboards. Battlefield 1943 Battlefield 1943 was the second game to use the veteran reward system although there was no actual in-game reward other than the players "Veteran Rank" being display on the scoreboard and leaderboards. Since the game's release there has been numerous problems with the players "Veteran Rank" where it wasn't displayed properly on the scoreboard and leaderboard. Some Battlefield players are also unable to register Battlefield 1943 on the veteran.battlefield.com website. Both of these issues were reported to be fixed in the near future for Battlefield: Bad Company 2's release though they still occur. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2''was the third game to feature the new veteran reward system. Players who had played two previous Battlefield games were rewarded with the M1 Garand which could then be used for multiplayer. The player's Veteran Rank is also shown on scoreboards and leaderboards. Along with the new game, EA and DICE launched an updated veteran websiteto make it easier to register previous games. ''Battlefield 1943, however, is still unable to be registered via the veteran website, though there are reports that you can get EA Support to add it manually. The "Veteran Rank" like in Battlefield 1943 still does not always display properly in the game's scoreboard although it now displays properly on the leaderboards. Players who purchased Medal of Honor (2010) and ''played Bad Company 2 gained early access to the M24 sniper rifle in the online Multiplayer of that respective game. Battlefield 3 ''Battlefield 3 is now the fourth game in the series to use the Battlefield Veteran system. If someone has played an older Battlefield game, they can receive the M1911 pistol in the game along with the tactical and suppressed versions just by registering an old Battlefield game to the website www.battlefield3.com/veteran. The only other way to unlock the weapon was to be a member of the EA Gun Club. Registering as a veteran for Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 or Battlefield 1943, one gets the Dog Tag for its respective game. External links *Current Battefield Veteran Website *Old Battlefield Veteran Website Category:DICE Category:Rewards